The truth behind the hate
by keepmysecretx16
Summary: Draco is put in a hard situation of friendship and a new life.
1. Default Chapter

Draco was sitting at home just watching his Trem, which is a lobe that gives wizards the latest news. All that was happening was a wizard was stealing cauldrons from a local shop in Diagon Alley. When he was about to go down stairs he heard a noise coming from his closet.  
"That dumb ass cat is always trying to rip everything up we should just get rid of the damn thing. It does no bloody good in this house. When I get out of that school I will vanish it away." He opened the closet as he mumbled under his breath. When he pulled back his closet doors to reveal the cat on his shelf tearing at a box he had put there years ago and never brought out.  
"Shoo shoo get out you dumb cat. Ahh bloody hell you got dust on my shirt" he brushed the red shirt up and down frowning at the cat. "I will get rid of that damn cat when I can." Draco had taken the box down and put it on his bed and went back to shut the closet doors when a knocking came on the door.  
"Draco honey time for dinner, your father is being very impatient come on" his mother had said. Draco had ran out of the room because when his father was hungry and impatient he can get very uptight about things like dinner. While walking down the stairs he heard his parents taking in soft voices. That was at least his mother was his father was in an uproar.  
"I know we want Draco to succeed but I think that he needs to go to a better school than Hogwarts because they keep him in a lower class unlike that mudblood Granger who is in all of the advanced classes. I heard she is treated like an equal though she is not. I think this is his last year here and next year is Durmstrang for him because I know he will be able to make better friends then those at Hogwarts. That is final and I don't want any discussion." His father had ordered. Draco stood on the first stair of the custom made staircase and made his way down to the last. As he reached the last step he had stumbled upon the cat.  
"Damn you Tiger get out of my way I don't need your hell in the house" he kicked the cat to the other side of the room and did not even bother to look and she what happened to it. Draco had walked into the dinner room and saw Joseph handing out the dinner plates like he is suppose to do as the butler.  
"Tonight's dinner is sushi with a drink of wine for adults and juice for Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please enjoy your dinner tonight." Draco sat on the cushioned chair and looked at the superior plate of sushi. A special cook made his dinner every night and Draco barely took notice of the hard work he did for a first-rate dinner. His parents were talking in hushed voices and finally spoke up in a manner of speaking.  
"My dear son we have some news for you about school..." his mother began but not wanting to hear the news over again he decided to tell them he heard.  
"I know about the school change you want to make I am glad that you are sending me to Durmstrang and not Hogwarts anymore. They do make it seem like all the mudbloods are smart like that Hermione Granger." He had grinned at his parents and they looked stunned.  
"No actually that is not the news we were talking about I was meaning to say that this year they are going to do something I wish they never had thought of they are putting some students into different houses because they feel that there has become too much tension between the 4 houses and they have said that your seemingly unwell behavior against the Gryffindors has made them put you in," his father swallowed hard" in Gryffindor which is my worst fear." 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Draco sat stunned at the horrible news that had been presented to him, not only had he have to stand another year at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but he had to deal with Potter and the filthy mudbloods he was friends with. This must have been a dream Draco thought nothing so horrible could happen to him. Still trying to absorb the information his parents had said nothing and he had finally asked to be excused from the dinner table.  
"Of course you may be excused honey just don't break anything and don't slam any doors..." she shouted after him but yet in a motherly way. Draco strutted into his room cursing under his breath. He looked into his Trem and listened to it. The freak that ran it was named Cratola it was a really weird name. "Ok here is what is happening at Hogwarts this year. They are switching those kids up and not caring no really they are putting some bad kids from one house into another house. Weird huh well guess what that is not the end of it they will have to deal with it and do good in that house or next year they stay there, Well that's all for today you crazy people." So it was true he really was going to have to deal with those unpleasant Gryffindors. Well if he was going to go through with the plan he was going to need something that was going to keep him alive through out the year. He would just have to out smart the Gryffindors and make them believe he has changed so he can be accepted. All he could do was try. Maybe even a bit of crying could persuade them. "Potter and the mudblood are always meeting at the shops right before school, what idiots what if they ran out of stock. Wait if they always meet there I can intercept their shopping and act all nice and stuff. It will be gross but it is that or stay with them." Draco had thought out the plan with precise directions. He began the process by going to the shops in Diagon Alley instead of Knockturn Alley, which he had already missed. In Diagon Alley he had to shop for Gryffindor robes and less expensive items so it would look like he is not a stuck up as he really is. He bought already used wizards chess set as a present for Weasley because he wanted him to think he was being kind. For potter he got a marble game that if you lost you got a zit and for Granger the worst of the all he got perfume that smelt like a skunk but he was told but the person at the register that it was the best kind of perfume there was. He wrapped each present in a different color and put them in a bag. He would give them to the 3 unworthy Gryffindors on the Hogwarts express. That was how he would gain their trust. He had changed the plan because it would seem more real. He would then ask to sit and the rest would be cake. Nothing had ever seemed so easy and so right. That night he tried on the robes and changed his hairstyle to just down and not all special. Therefore it would not look like he only cared about his looks but for his fellow peers also. Even though that is not how he really felt about anything. He knew he was cute and that his looks were everything to him at that moment in his life. He looked in the mirror for the last time at home and said  
"I will succeed and maybe more. It is now or never to go on with this plan so I have to get in a taxi with my luggage so I can gain their stupidity trust." He had reached the door when he heard a noise in his closet again. He opened it up to think it was the cat but the box that had been put in there had fallen. He decided to bring it with him not sure of its contents. Pushing the box into his carrier he pulled it until he reached the door, which he opened slowly and watched his room for the last time before he became a filthy little Gryffindor. Finally the door shut. 


	3. chapter 3

Draco followed Harry and Ron to the compartment and met Neville Longbottom. Draco was about to make a smart remark but remembered about his cover he was trying to keep.

**"What are you doing here malfoy?" Neville asked in a weary voice.**

**"I am here because I am in Gryffindor like I have always wanted. I know that I have treated you badly in the past years but I am making it up to you all in a way you will like." Draco smiled showing his bright white teeth. Hermione watched him with her eyes glowing. Draco took out 4 packages from a bag and handed one to each of them. Ron, Harry and Neville opened theirs slowly but Hermione opened hers as if it were Christmas. It was a trem and the latest model there was out there. They all looked at them and were surprised. Ron turned his upside down looking for something wrong with it but unable to see anything wrong he just turned it on. **

**"Wow for once in my life I have something that is worth a lot of money." Ron had said with excitement. Hermione was watching Draco as he showed Neville how to work the Trem. When he looked back at her to see if she was having problems she looked down at it and turned it on with no problem. They heard a knocking on the door and Crabbe and Goyle had walked in obviously looking for their leader Malfoy.**

**"Draco what you doing here?" Goyle spoke very slowly as if drowning the words.**

**"I am not a filthy Slytherin so go and hang with them I am an honorable Gryffindor now, so I am with my real friends." Harry Ron and Neville all had their jaws drop for what Draco had just said made it sound like he really meant it. Harry and Ron laughed at Goyle as he turned around and said what sounded like an insult.**

**"The house will hear about you Malfoy and your name will be spat on"Crabbe snorted. They were obviously running to the Slytherin compartments where they would tell about Malfoy being mean to Slytherins and nice to Gryffindors. Draco didn't very much care because all of it was a lie and he was leaving the school after this so he would not be there to hear the taunting. All Draco knew was that he had to get along with the Gryffindors if he wanted freedom. The food cart was coming and Harry started getting money out.**

**"Malfoy usually I get us some food do you want anything?" Harry had asked.**

**"No I will pay for everyone to show I am true in my meaning for friendship. What do you guys want?" Malfoy asked. The cart came around and they got almost everything on the cart. They sat telling jokes and how their summers went. Draco said all summer he sat in his room watching T.V because he had no re4al friends to visit.**

**Harry said if he could maybe he would visit him over the summer, but they would have to work something out. Malfoy sat in his seat thinking 'yes potter but I will not be here for you to terrorize my life with your nasty little tricks. I will play along but no for long' Malfoy grinned inside his head which looked evil. When they asked the time it was almost time to get off the train and go home to Hogwarts. They all got their robes on and waited. The year for Malfoy was gong to be a long year.**


End file.
